Let's make a baby
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: [Chapter 3 Up-END] No Summary Repost FB XIUHAN-HUNLAY YAOI-M Fict
1. Chapter 1

satu lagi repost dari facebook.

warning!

M | NC | Typo |

Xiumin-Luhan XiuHan-LuMin | Sehun-Lay HunLay-LayHun

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Honey,, Ireona,.!" Seorang namja manis berpipi chubby sedang berusaha membangunkan seorang namja lainnya yang masih tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang berukuran King size.

"Hmmm,,!" Si namja yang dibangunkan hanya bergumam.

"Palli,.. Chu~." Namja manis itu mengecup bibir si namja yang dibangukan. "Palli nanti kau terlambat pergi bekerja Honey."

"Grep,.!" Namja itu memeluk si namja Chubby dan mulai menggerayanginya.

"Yakk Luhan!" Teriak si chubby sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan. "Ini masih pagi, dan kau harus segera pergi ke kantor. Nanti bosmu Kim Junmyeon akan mengomelimu,.! Dan bagaimana bisa suamiku jadi semesum ini. Tidak seperti biasanya." Ucap si chubby sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari suaminya.

"Jangan salahkan aku my Sweety baby Minseokie. Aku jadi mesum begini karena tetangga baru kita itu." Ucap Luhan. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk menghadap Minseok sang isteri.

"Mwo,.! Tetangga yang mana, sejak kapan kita punya tetengga?"

"Aigooo.. bagaimana kau tidak bisa tahu. Tentu saja tetangga di sebelah apartemen kita ini. Mereka baru pindah kemarin."

"Jongmallyeo,? Aku tidak tahu kalau sudah ada yang menempati apartemen di sebelah apartemen kita ini." Jawab Minseok. "Lagipula kemarin kan aku lebih dulu berangkat bekerja daripada kau Honey."

"Oh ya, aku lupa.! Lagipula kenapa kau harus pergi ke cafe pagi sekali. Kau kan pemilik cafenya."

"Sebagai pemilik yang baik, aku harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk pegawai-pegawaiku Honey." Jawab Minseok.

"Aishhh,. Keurae keurae,.! Kau itu terlalu baik Swetty."

"Tadi kau bilang kau menjadi mesum karena tetangga kita, memangnya ada apa dengan tetangga baru kita itu."

"Aishhh,,, mereka itu sangat-" Luhan menghentikan perkataannya. "Mereka sangat menyebalkan."

"Aigoo, kenapa kau mengatakan mereka sangat menyebalkan eoh, apanya yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga akan tahu seperti apa mereka." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Cklek,, jeblugh!" Luhan membanting pintu sedikit kasar.

"Aigoo,, alasan yang tidak bisa kumengerti." Ucap Minseok sambil meninggalkan kamar mereka menuju dapur.

.

Minseok sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga suaminya Luhan. Sesaat kemudian muncullah sang suami dihadapan Minseok dengan dandanan santai khas seorang photografer. Skinny jeans, T-Shirt, kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan, topi dan kacamata hitam yang disimpan di saku kemeja. Yak, Luhan suami Minseok adalah seorang fotografer handal dan terkenal di Korea.

"Sarapan apa kita pagi ini Sweety,.?"

"Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi hari ini Honey."

"Asikk,.! Aku suka nasi goreng kimchi buatanmu!" Luhan tersenyum lalu duduk di pantry dan mulai menikmati nasi goreng kimchi buatan isterinya itu.

"Honey,.? Hari ini kau akan melakukan pemotretan dimana,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Hari ini aku akan memotret di acara fashion show." Jawab Luhan sambil mengunyah. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan cafemu,?"

"Cafe ku seperti biasanya selalu ramai. Ini semua berkat anggota Exo yang sering berkunjung ke cafe ku, fans mereka juga jadi sering datang kemari untuk mencicipi coffee yang sama dengan yang diminum idola mereka." Jawab Minseok sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Mereka membawa keberuntungan untuk cafe mu baby."

"Kau benar.!" Minseok tersenyum sambil menyeruput segelas susu. "Aku selesai, cepat habiskan makananmu aku ingin pergi bersamamu Honey."

"Baik sebentar, aku habiskan susuku dulu." Luhan menyeruput susu miliknya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing-masing, pasangan suami isteri itu langsung bergegas mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Cklek,.!" Minseok membuka pintu lalu keluar disusul Luhan sang suami.

Betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat mendapati seorang pasangan yang sedang bercumbu di depan pintu apartemen sebelah mereka.

Mata Minseok membola lalu berbalik menghadap pintu rumahnya sendiri.

"Waeyo baby,.?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok yang sedang menutup kedua matanya.

"Aigoo.. jadi kau berubah menjadi mesum karena melihat kelakuan mereka,.?" Minseok berbisik pada Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah samping apartemen mereka.

Seorang pasangan yang sama seperti Minseok dan Luhan sedang asik bermesraan di depan pintu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka tidak hanya berciuman, tapi mereka bercumbu terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak berlebihan jika mereka melakukan oral sex di luar pintu apartemen mereka. Jika saja mereka melakukannya di dalam rumah, itu bukan masalah. Dan jika saja yang dilihat Minseok dan Luhan hanya sebuah ciuman perpisahan biasa, mungkin Minseok dan Luhan tidak akan terlalu kaget melihatnya.

Luhan pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Minseok. dan Luhan sama terkejutnya seperti Minseok dan seperti hari sebelumnya saat Luhan pertama kali melihat tetangga baru mereka.

"Akhm,.!" Luhan berdehm.

Pasangan yang sedang bercumbu itupun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Eoh,, hyung.!" Kata si namja jangkung berkulit pucat pada Luhan dan Minseok tanpa dosa.  
"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya disini dan- sepagi ini." Kata Luhan.  
"Akhh Mianhae hyung, aku tidak tahan jika sudah berciuman selalu seperti ini." Jawab si namja jangkung dengan polos. Dan namja lainnya yang bersama si namja jangkung hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.  
"Aish,, Kau kan bisa melakukannya di dalam rumah,.!"  
"Hahaha,.! Sudah terlanjur Hyung.! Oh iya, apa itu isterimu hyung,.? Kenalkan Oh Sehun Imnida, panggil saja aku Sehun dan ini Isteriku namanya Zhang Yixing, tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya Lay. Itu panggilan sayangku padanya."  
"Anyeong Zhang Yixing Imnida." Ucap Yixing malu-malu.  
"Anyeong Sehun, Anyeong Yixing. Kim Minseok Imnida." Minseok melambaikan tangannya dan mencoba tersenyum. Minseok masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua pasangan itu beberapa saat yang lalu.  
"Honey, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, nanti aku terlambat bekerja." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok meninggalkan pasangan Hunlay.  
"Baby,, mereka pasangan yang cute, tapi mereka juga pasangan yang aneh." Kata Lay pada Sehun.  
"Kau benar baby..!" Ucap Sehun pada Lay. "Sebaiknya aku pergi berangkat bekerja sekarang, nanti aku terlambat."  
"Kau sudah terlambat Hunnie. Kau terlambat karena kegiatan kita beberapa menit yang lalu." Lay menunjukkan jam yang ada di tangannya.  
"Aishhh,,, bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak pernah terlambat ke kantor. Kau selalu membuatku tergoda setiap pagi." Sehun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.  
"Hunnie, jangan menggodaku lagi, nanti kau semakin terlambat."

.

Minseok dan Luhan sedang berada di perjalanan menuju kantor mereka, Luhan akan mengantarkan Minseok terlebih dahulu ke cafe miliknya.  
"Honey, celanamu menggelembung,.!" Kata Minseok.  
"Bagaimana tidak menggelembung jika aku melihat adegan hot seperti tadi." Kata Luhan.

"Apa kau mau kubantu,.?" Minseok menyeringai sambil mengelus selangkangan Luhan.

"A-A-aahhh,.! Baby kau membuatk- aahhh." Luhan mendesah saat Minseok meremas kejantanannya.

"Tapi aku sedang mengemudi honey." Luhan berusaha menolak. Tapi sepertinya Minseok ketularan mesum dari Sehun dan Lay hingga dia tidak memperdulikan penolakan Luhan. Minseok langsung membuka resleting celana Luhan dan melihat junior besar Luhan yang sudah membengkak dua kali lipat.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung melahap junior luhan, menjilatnya, memaju mundurkannya didalam mulutnya.

"Akhhh baby,!" Luhan mendesah namun matanya masih berusaha focus ke jalanan.

"Oughhh Yes baby,.!" Luhan kembali mendesah saat Minseok memberi penekanan pada kulumannya sesekali Minseok menggunakan giginya untuk memberi kepuasan pada suaminya itu.

"Oughhh,,, Sshhhsh Aaaahhhh Baby,.! Aku suka bibirmu, kulumanmu memang yang terhebat." Ucap Luhan disela desahannya.

"Oughhh yes baby faster,.! Uuugghghhhh. Faster baby aku mau ke-Lu-Arrrrhhhhhhh,.!"

Sperma Luhan menyembur di mulut Minseok, Minseok langsung menelannya dan menjilatnya habis tak tersisa.

Minseok menyeringai pada Luhan sambil membersihkan sedikit sperma Luhan yang masih tersisa di ujung bibirnya.

"Rasanya manis." Kata Minseok.

"Baby, sepertinya kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku setelah melihat tetangga baru kita itu. Sekarang kau juga jadi sangat mesum." Kata Luhan sambil menunduk melihat sang isteri yang sedang memasangkan kembali celana Luhan yang sempat Minseok buka.

"Aku benar-benar- tergoda." Ucap Minseok.

.

.

Jam 8 malam, Minseok baru saja pulang dari cafenya. Dia membawa sekeranjang penuh buah nanas. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membawa pulang nanas-nanas tersebut karena sangat merepotkan, tapi Ajhuma baik hati pemilik toko di sebelah cafe Minseok memaksa Minseok untuk membawanya pulang.

"Aigoo,, padahalal aku sudah memberikannya sebagian pada pegawaiku, tapi kenapa jumlahnya masih saja banyak,.!" Minseok menggerutu.

"Hyung,.! Kau bawa apa,.? Mau kubantu,.?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Minseok.

Minseok menoleh. "Eoh, kau Lay Sshi. Aku pikir siapa. Jika tidak merepotkanmu." Ucap Minseok.

Dengan senang hati Lay membantu Minseok membawa beberapa buah nanas milik Minseok.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen.

"Eoh, gomamo Lay shhi. Apa kau mau, kalau mau ambillah sesukamu. Jika kau mau ambil semua juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Minseok.

"Ani hyung, aku sedang mengandung, jadi aku tidak mungkin makan nanas." Lay mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"Mwo! Kau sedang mengandung,.?"

"Ne hyung, aku sedang mengandung. Bagaimana denganmu hyung, apa kau juga sudah pernah mengalaminya,.?"

"Ahm,, belum,.!" Minseok mencoba tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jika kau ingin mengandung sepertiku, sebaiknya kau tidak memakan nanas-nanas ini hyung. Itu tidak baik untuk kesuburanmu." Ucap Lay panjang lebar.

"B-baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya. Bagaimana rasanya mengandung,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Rasanya sulit dijabarkan hyung. Aku tidak sabar menunggu bayiku lahir. Sayangnya aku masih harus lebih lama menunggu karena kandunganku baru memasuki usia dua bulan." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Suamimu benar-benar hebat. Kalau boleh tahu, sudah sejak kapan kalian menikah,.?"

"Kami baru tiga bulan menikah." Jawab Lay.

"Wah.. jadi kau mengandung setelah sebulan kalian menikah,.?"

"Benar hyung,, junior milik suamiku sangat besar dan panjang. Dia juga sangat hebat saat diranjang, tidak heran jika aku langsung mengandung sebulan setelah aku menikah dengannya." Cerocos Lay.

Minseok semakin minder saat mendengar ucapan Lay. Dengan cepat dia berusha mengalihkan perhatian Lay dengan mengatakan kalau itu sudah malam.

"Lay, Sshi,.! Ini sudah malam, sepertinya aku harus masuk dulu. sebentar lagi suamiku pulang, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuknya."

"Akh baik hyung. Aku juga harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk suamiku, dia bilang dia sedang ada di perjalanan pulang."

Akhirnya Lay dan Minseok saling berpamitan dan memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing.

Di dalam rumah Minseok.

"Aigooo... aku bahkan sudah menikah dua tahun, tapi kenapa aku tidak juga mengandung,.? Junior Luhan juga panjang dan besar, itu sudah tak diragukan lagi. Karena hole ku akan terasa sakit dan penuh saat dia memasukinya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak hamil seperti Lay. Haruskah aku memeriksakan kesuburanku pada dokter.?"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huwaaa,.! Aku ingin hamil dan punya bayi..!" Minseok melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

Minseok melihat sekeranjang nanas yang dibawanya tadi. Dia langsung mengambilnya dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Mianhae Ajhuma, aku harus membuang semua nanas ini. Aku ingin mengandung seperti Lay,.!" Kemudian Minseok memasukkan semua nanas-nanasnya kedalam kantong plastik hitam dan membuangnya keluar rumah.

"Apa yang kau buang baby,.!" Tanya seseorang di belakang Minseok.

"Aigooo,.! Kau mengagetkanku Honey.!"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Ajhuma, aku harus membuang semua nanas ini. Aku ingin mengandung seperti Lay,.!" Kemudian Minseok memasukkan semua nanas-nanasnya kedalam kantong plastik hitam dan membuangnya keluar rumah.

"Apa yang kau buang baby,.!" Tanya seseorang di belakang Minseok.

"Aigooo,.! Kau mengagetkanku Honey.!"

"Apa yang kau buang,.?"

"Tentu saja sampah." Jawab Minseok.

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat terkejut saat melihatku,.?"

"Karena kau mengagetkanku. Sudahlah, kajja kita masuk." Minseok menggandeng Luhan dengan mesranya.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau baby, tidak seperti biasanya,.?"

"Aniyeo.. aku hanya merindukanmu." Jawab Minseok.

"Aishh, nado..!" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengecup Minseok.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan sedang menyantap makan malam.

"Honey, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Bicaralah baby." Ucap Luhan.

'Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?' Batin Minseok.

"Baby, kau bilang kau ingin bicara, kenapa diam saja,.?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang bayi?"

"Uhuk uhuk!" Luhan tersedak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan tentang bayi baby,.?"

"Ini mengenai tetangga baru kita honey."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka, apa mereka berbuat mesum lagi dihadapanmu,.?"

"Ani, bukan begitu. Tadi kebetulan aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Lay, dia mengatakn sesuatu yang membuatku iri."

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Lay." Luhan kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Lay Sshi-, dia-, dia bilang dia sedang mengandung."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Luhan tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jongmallyeo,.?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput air putih dari gelas miliknya.

"NE," Minseok mengangguk.

"Apa kau iri karena Lay mengandung,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, bahkan Lay dan Sehun baru menikah tiga bulan, tapi Lay sudah bisa mengandung. Sedangkan aku.?" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kita sudah dua tahun menikah, tapi aku belum juga mengandung." Minseok mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Apa kau ingin kita membuat bayi,.?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perut Minseok.

"Tentu saja aku ingin." Minseok menjejak-jejakkan kakinya ke lantai seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merengek.

"Aigoo, kita kan bisa membuatnya juga."

"Aku tidak yakin, kita sudah dua tahun melakukannya tapi kau belum bisa membuatku hamil." Minseok mengejek Luhan.

"Aku pikir kau belum menginginkannya, jadi aku tak pernah mau menghamilimu baby."

Minseok meneguk air putih di gelasnya lalu menatap Luhan dari celah gelas tersebut. "Lay juga bilang kalau junior milik Sehun sangat Akhm-"

"Jadi kau tidak yakin kalau aku bisa membuatmu hamil?" Luhan mulai kesal.

"Bukan begitu." Minseok beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil mangkuk dan gelas kotor bekas mereka makan dan mencucinya.

"Bukan begitu bagaimana, dari perkataanmu saja sudah mengartikan kalau kau meragukanku." Luhan tambah kesal.

Minaseok menoleh pada Luhan. "Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau bisa membuatku hamil seperti Lay." Minseok menantang Luhan.

"Aigooo, jadi kau menantangku baby. Aku harap kau tidak menyesal jika nanti kau hamil dan kita punya anak kembar."

"Itu bagus. Punya anak kembar sekaligus berarti aku hanya perlu melahirkan satu kali." Ucap Minseok.

"Jangan minta ampun dan jangan salahkan aku.!"

"Grepp.!" Luhan menggendong Minseok ala bridal style. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Yaakkk,, Luhan apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Teriak Minseok sambil pura-pura meronta dan memukul-mukul dada Luhan.

"Tentu saja kita akan membuat seorang bayi tumbuh di perutmu baby." Luhan menyeringai pada Minseok. Luhan menendang pintu kamar mereka yang tak berdosa.

"Kau yakin honey,?" Minseok kembali menantang Luhan.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah menantangku, dan meragukanku baby." Luhan menjatuhkan Minseok di ranjang King size mereka.

Luhan berdiri menghadap Minseok yang sedang berbaring sambil menyangga kepalanya dangan tangan kirinya.

Minseok mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada Luhan.

"Buktikan honey,.! Puaskan aku dan buatlah seorang bayi tumbuh di perutku." Tantang Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum. "Let's make a baby...!" Kemudian Luhan menindih Minseok.

"Ayo kita buat seorang bayi malam ini honey. Fuuhhhhh..!" Bisik Minseok kemudian meniup telinga Luhan hingga membuat adrenalin Luhan semakin memuncak.

"Kau selalu berhasil menggoda imanku baby. Chu~." Minseok dan Luhan memulai semuanya dengan ciuman yang lembut namun penuh cinta dan gairah.

Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka semakin intens dan semakin panas. Ciuman mereka semakin cepat. Luhan mulai menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Minseok. Menerobos langit langit mulut Minseok.

Luhan menekan tengkuk Minseok, memperdalam ciuman mereka saling bergulat dan membelitkan lidah.

"Ngghhhh,.!" Minseok mendesah saat tangan Luhan mulai bergerilya di tubuh Minseok. Minseok membalas Luhan dengan mengelus-elus dada Luhan, turun ke perut dan mulai ke selangkangan.

"Ngghhh,." Minseok meremas junior Luhan. Mereka berdua saling mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Lidah Luhan mulai bergerilya di leher putih Minseok sang isteri, mengigit, menjilat, dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan.

"Nggghhh,..!" Minseok kembali mendesah setiap Luhan sang suami menghisap daerah sensitifnya itu.

Suara desahan Minseok yang begitu sexy membuat Luhan tak ingin berhenti melakukan kegiatan mesumnya. Luhan mulai membuka baju Minseok, dilihatnya niple mungil Minseok yang sangat menggoda Luhan. Disentilnya niple itu hingga membuat Minseok menggelinjang nikmat.

"Akh,, Honey,.!" Ucap Minseok. Luhan mulai menurunkan lidahnya menuju niple minseok menjilatnya dan menghisapnya pelan seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Rasanya manis baby." Luhan menyeringai sambil menurunkan sebelah tangannya ke selangkangan Minseok.

"Aaa-aahhh Hon-ney.. you're so—" Minseok kembali mendesah.

"Palli honey, puaskan aku,.!"

"Bersiaplah baby." Dengan sekali tarikan, celana Minseok sudah terbang entah kemana. Luhan langsung memasukkan junior minseok yang berukuran sedang-sedang saja itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Asshhh, honey—you're so Hot. Cum honey,.!"

Luhan menuruti permintaan Minseok dan mulai menjilati junior Minseok. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkan junior Minseok ke dalam mulutnya hingga membuat Minseok merasakan nikmat yang begitu hebat.

"Ohh,, yes baby faste-errrhhh. Oughhh honey Fasterrh." Minseok menarik-narik rambut Luhan.

Luhan semakin mempercepat kegiatannya dibawah selangkangan Minseok.

"Oughh baby, I think I- Aaaaaaakkkkhhhhhhhhhhh,.!" Minseok mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Dan Luhan langsung melahap habis sperma Minseok.

"Sekarang giliranku baby, buka mulutmu." Perintah Luhan yang kini sudah berada disamping Minseok.

"Honey, Lay bilang kalau junior Suhun berukuran XXL, tapi aku pikir juniormu lebih dari XXL." Minseok tersenyum nakal dan mulai memasukkan junior Luhan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aarggghhh. Mulutmu yang terbaik baby. Apa menurut-muh juniorku masih kurang besar,?"

Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ani, juniormu yang terhebat dan terbaik." Kemudian Minseok kembali memasukkan junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhhssss..." Luhan memejamkan matanya. Kemudian mengusap rambut Minseok dan menatapnya.

"Haruskah aku memperbesar milikku, Ke seorang dukun mungkin,.? Siapa itu aku lupa, nnngghhh.. dia seorang ajhuma dari Indonesia."

"Tapi kudengar dia sudah mati honey, lagipula ukuranmu sudah sangat memuaskan. Jadi kau tak perlu memperbesarnya lagi." Minseok kembali memaju mundurkan junior Luhan di dalam mulutnya.

"Ngghhhh,, baby faster.. cum baby,.!" Ucap Luhan sambil meremas junior Minseok yang kembali menegang.

"Nggghhh.." Minseok kembali mendesah disela kegiatannya memuaskan junior Luhan. Minseok semakin mempercepatnya sesuai keinginan sang suami. Minseok menjilat, bahkan sesekali mengigit kepala junior Luhan agar Luhan sang suami merasa puas dengan servicenya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama agar Luhan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Fassteeerrrhhh baby Fasterrrhhhh,..!" Luhan memegang kepala Minseok dan memaju mundurkannya hingga membuat Minseok sedikit tersedak dengan benda besar di mulutnya.

Minseok semakin mempercepatnya, semkin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh,... baby Aku kellu—aaarrrrrhhhhhh,.!" Minseok segera melahap semua sperma Luhan.

"Spermamu sangat banyak Honey. Setelah ini kau harus mengeluarkan yang lebih banyak di hole ku." Minseok menyeringai.

Luhan langsung menindih Minseok. "Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi baby." Luhan kembali meremas Milik Minseok yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"Apa kau ingin aku langsung memasukkannya,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jangan bertanya lagi honey, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Minseok.

Luhan langsung mengarahkan junior XXLnya ke hole merah Minseok. Beruntung masih ada sisa sperma Minseok yang tertinggal disana hingga membuat Luhan tak membutuhkan pelumas untuk memasuki Minseok.

"Arrggghhh,, kenapa holemu begitu sempit baby." Luhan masih berusaha memasukkan juniornya.

Mendengar sang suami berkata seperti itu, Minseok langsung mengarahkan lengannya menuju hole miliknya dan mencoba membantu Luhan memasukkan junior Luhan dengan cara memasukkan jari miliknya sendiri.

"Blasss,.!" Setelah membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya Luhan berhasil membobol hole Minseok.

"Plakk! Aaaaauuucccchhhh,.!" Minseok berteriak saat Luhan memukul butt Minseok.

"Butt mu sexy baby." Luhan menyeringai. Lalu mulai mneggenjot (?) butt Minseok.

"Fuck me honey, fuck..! Come- Arrrggghhhhh. Yes ouh. So big, Akhh!" Rancau Minseok ditengah desahannya disaat Luhan mulai memaju mundurkan junior big sizenya.

"Aku selalu suka hole mu baby, sangat sempit dan memuash—hkan, ough." Desah Luhan.

"Akh-ku yakh-kin kal-lhau jun- akhhhh jun-nior—muhh lebih besar daa-rr-iiihhh milik Sehh-uunn Aaaaahhhhh.!" Minseok terus mendesah menikmati sodokan demi sodokan dari junior Luhan, terlebih tangan kanan Luhan tak mau melepas junior Minseok sama sekali.

"Ofcourseehhh babyyyyhhh ough...!" Luhan kembali melumat bibir sang isteri.

"Akhh there honey faster ple-aseee oughhh,..!" Teriak Minseok.

"Ough yeeeesss there-eeehhh Oughhhh..! "

"Hon-ney fasterrrhhh ough, aku mau kel-luarrrhhhh."

"Tunggu honey kita harus kel-luar berr-samaaahh." Luhan mulai mempercepat sodokannya di hole Minseok.

"Auuhhhh baby aarrrggghhhhh." Luhan semakin mempercepat sodokannya saat miliknya terasa semakin membesar di dalam sana.

"faster faster faster faster,..! Aaaaarrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh,.!" Kedunya mencapai orgasme bersama. Minseok merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir didalam hole miliknya.

"You're the best Honey." Ucap Minseok.

"You to baby,.! Akh.." Luhan mengecup kening Minseok lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Minseok.

"Baby, sepertinya ada gunanya juga kita punya tetangga mesum seperti Lay dan Sehun."

"Memangnya kenapa Honey,.?" Tanya Minseok sambil menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Luhan.

"Kalau kita tidak punya tetangga baru yang mesum seperti mereka, kau tidak akan se Hot ini saat kita bercinta baby."

"Jadi menurutmu selama dua tahun ini aku kurang Hot saat di atas ranjang,.?" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Chu~" Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok cepat. "Bukan begitu baby. Tentu saja kau selalu Hot dan sexy saat di atas ranjang, tapi kali ini kau sangat berbeda baby." Luhan mengusap rambut Minseok lalu mengecupnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku lelah.!"

"Tidurlah,.!" Pinta Luhan. Mereka berdua pun tertidur bersama.

.

.

.

"Nggg.." Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, matahari mulai bersinar pagi itu.

"Aishh,, sudah jam 8 pagi." Kata Minseok. Lalu Minseok bangun dan mencari-cari pakaiannya. Karena dia tidak bisa menemukan pakaiannya, terpaksa dia memakai kemeja milik Luhan yang kemarin Luhan pakai saat akan berangkat bekerja. Karena kemeja itu tepat berada disamping Minseok.

"Aigoo, dia kan kurus, kenapa harus membeli kemeja besar seperti ini.? Kalau aku menanyakannya pada Luhan, dia pasti akan bilang, ITU FASHION BABY." Cerocos Minseok sambil memakai kemeja Luhan yang kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Minseok mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berjalan menuju toilet. Mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok giginya.

Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya, Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ne Jongdae Sshi, sepertinya aku akan terlambat ke cafe pagi ini. Jadi tolong urus semuanya sementara sebelum aku datang." Pinta Minseok sambil menuangkan air putih kedalam gelasnya.

"Ne Hyung, kau tenang saja." Jawab Jongdae.

Jongdae adalah pegawai terbaik Minseok. Jika Minseok tidak bisa mengurus cafe karena sesuatu urusan, maka Jongdae lah yang Minseok percaya untuk mengurus cafenya.

Sementara Minseok menghubungi Jongdae, Luhan sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Eoh,. Luhan mengucek matanya. Jam berapa ini,? Luhan melihat jam di ponselnya. Hmmm sudah jam 8 pagi rupanya.

Luhan langsung bangun tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Luhan pergi ke kamar pakaiannya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Luhan dan Minseok.

"Baby,,! Apa kau melihat celana dalamku.?" Teriak Luhan.

"Apa,.! Bicara disini saja, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Minseok menjauhkan ponselnya agar Jongdae tak mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Jongdae Sshi, sudah dulu ne, suamiku menyebalkan. Dia sudah berteriak sepagi ini."

"Haha, ne hyung. Urusi saja suamimu." Jawab Jongdae. Lalu Minseok memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun celana dalamku di dalam lemari, apa kau mencuci semua celana dalamku baby,.?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah tiba di dapur.

"Aku lupa, celana dalammu kukirim semua ke laundry." Minseok nyengir.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan celana dalam,.? Aisshhh."

"Pakai saja celana dalam yang semalam." Ucap Minseok.

Luhan melihat Minseok yang hanya menggunakan kemeja miliknya.

"Ya ampuuunnn kenapa kau begitu sexy saat menggunakan bajuku yang kebesaran itu baby?"

"Benarkah, aku memakainya karena aku tidak tahu kemana kau melemparkan bajuku semalam. Dan kau—kau juga sangat sexy dengan tubuh basah seperti itu." Minseok tersenyum nakal menatap Luhan yang hanya memakai handuk dan tubuh yang masih menyisakan air mandinya. Minseok menghabiskan air minumnya dan beranjak menuju lemari es untuk membuat makanan.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku lagi baby. Grep!" Luhan memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Yaakkk aku belum mandi Honey, jangan melakukannya pagi ini, aku harus pergi ke cafe."

"Sekali-sekali libur kan tidak apa-apa baby, dan aku tidak peduli kau sudah mandi atau belum. Bagiku tubuhmu selalu tercium wangi walaupun kau tidak mandi." Luhan menciumi tengkuk Minseok.

"Tapi itu jorok sekali Honey." Minseok merasa geli.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih jorok baby,.!" Luhan terus menciumi tengkuk Minseok.

"Ngghhh,,, tapi kita sudah melakukannya semalam Hon—nneeyy.!"

"Kau bilang ingin mengandung kan? Jadi kau harus mau melakukannya setiap kita punya waktu luang agar kau bisa cepat mengandung baby." Luhan menggosokkan junior miliknya di butt Minseok.

"Benarr—kkah akhh. Kalau begitu aku mau melak-kkukannya sett-iap harihhh Ouggghhh,.!" Minseok berteriak saat Luhan meremas juniornya dari belakang.

"Kau cepat sekali menegang baby,.!" Luhan membalikkan tubuh Minseok dan menyandarkannya di meja pantry dapur.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya disini,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Bukankah ini akan menjadi sensasi baru bagi kita baby,.!" Luhan menyeringai dan mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Minseok.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan honey,.?" Tanya Minseok saat melihat Luhan mengambil sebotol coklat cair yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, Luhan langsung menuangkan cokelat cair itu di tubuh Minseok. Ada sensasi dingin saat cokelat cair tersebut menyentuh tubuh Minseok.

"Aaahhh.. honey,.!" Tubuh Minseok menggelinjang saat Luhan mulai menjilati cokelat cair yang sudah menutupi dada Minseok.

Sementara di apartemen sebelah Minseok dan Luhan, Sehun dan Lay yang sedang sarapan mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari apartemen Minseok dan Luhan.

"Hunnie, apa kau mendengar itu,.?" Tanya Lay.

"Jadi kau juga mendengarnya,.?" Tanya Sehun.

Lay mengangguk. Lalu dengan serempak Lay dan Sehun berlari menuju tembok dan menempelkan telinga mereka ke tembok.

"Aigoooo! Mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya baby." Teriak Sehun.

"Kau benar,.! Yaaakkk apa dinding ini terbuat dari papan eoh, kenapa suara mereka bisa terdengar ke rumah kita Hunnie,.?" Lay memukul-mukul dinding tersebut yang memang terbuat dari tembok asli bukan dari papan seperti yang Lay kira.

"Mungkin suara mereka yang terlalu keras baby." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang juniornya.

"Yaaakk apa yang sedang tanganmu lakukan Hunnie,.?" Tanya Lay.

"Aku juga ingin melakukannya baby." Sehun nyengir.

"Andwae,,,!" teriak Lay sambil berlari menghindari Sehun yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Kajja baby,.! Aku tidak tahan." Sehun mengejar Lay.

"Tapi aku sedang mengandung bayimu Hunnie, apa itu tidak berbahaya,.?" Teriak Lay. "Dan jangan kejar aku, aku akan marah padamu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada bayiku,.!"

"Greeppp,.! Tentu saja tidak akan berbahaya. Juniorku tidak akan menyentuh bayi kita di dalam perutmu."

"Kau yakin,.?"

"Ne..!"

"Jeongmal,.?"

"Ne,,!"

"Chu~" Sehun mencium Lay.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Dua bulan sudah berlalu, kini Usia kandungan Lay sudah menginjak 4 bulan. Perutnya pun terlihat sedikit membesar. Minseok begitu sedih karena dia sudah berusaha melakukan hubungan sex setiap ada waktu dengan sang suami berharap ada satu benih cinta yang tertanam di perutnya. Namun sayang mungkin Tuhan belum mengijinkannya untuk memiliki seorang bayi saat ini.

Yang membuat Minseok semakin kesal adalah kelakuan tetangganya itu. Lay dan Sehun sering sekali membicarakan bayi yang tumbuh di perut Lay dihadapan Minseok.

Seperti Minggu lalu, Minseok hampir mati kesal saat Lay dan Sehun menumpang makan malam di rumahnya. Lay menghabiskan semua Sup ayam ginseng buatan Minseok dengan alasan bayi Lay yang ingin memakannya. Lay juga mengambil boneka tupai yang didapatkan sang suami saat memenangkan sebuah permainan di sebuah taman hiburan. Padahal boneka itu dibelikan Luhan untuk menghibur Minseok yang bersedih karena tak kunjung diberi keturunan.

.  
Flashback.

"Oheeeekkkkk,...! Oheekkkkkkk,.!" Minseok muntah-muntah setiap dia mencium bau makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Oheeeeekkkk,.!" Terus saja seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa baby,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu Honey, tetapi aku selalu saja muntah setiap aku mencium bau makanan-makanan ini." Minseok menunjuk semua makanan yang dibuatnya di atas meja pantry.

"Tunggu—kau bilang kau muntah setiap mencium bau makanan ini, apa mungkin di dalam perutmu-,?" Luhan mengelus perut Minseok.

"Akkhh Apa mungkin,.?" Minseok tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa kita perlu memeriksakanmu ke Rumah sakit baby,.?"

"Tapi aku takut honey, bagaimana jika—" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah kita belum mencobanya, sebaiknya kita coba dulu agar kita tahu seperti apa hasilnya." Kata Luhan sang suami.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan cafe ku,.?"

"Ya ampuun disaat seperti ini kau masih saja memikirkan cafe. Kan ada Jongdae, kau bisa menyuruhnya mengurus cafe sementara kita memeriksakanmu ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku hubungi Jongdae dulu."

Minseok menghubungi Jongdae.

"Apa kau sakit hyung,?"

"Ani Jongdae sshi, aku hanya ingin memeriksakan sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Perlukah kubawakan sesuatu untukmu,.?"

"Ani, tidak perlu, aku benar-benar tidak sakit." Ucap Minseok.

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu jangan khawatirkan cafe mu, aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik."

"Gomawo Jongdae Sshi,.!"

"Minseok menutup sambungan teleponnya."

"Bagaimana, kita berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kajja,.!" Minseok dan Luhan berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, akhirnya tes yang Minseok lakukan sudah keluar. Dokter pun memanggil Minseok dan Luhan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan isteriku dokter,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Isterimu baik-baik saja. Dia hanya keracunan makanan, apa beberapa hari sebelumnya isterimu memakan Seafood,.?" Tanya Dokter ber name tag Kim Junmyeon.

Minseok terlihat kecewa.

"Jadi aku mual-mual bukan karena hamil dokter.?" Tanya Minseok dengan raut wajah menyedihkan.

"Mianhae Minseok Sshi, sayangnya kau mual karena kau keracunan makanan." Jawab Junmyeon.

Luhan melihat kesedihan di wajah sang isteri.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya dr. Jun." Ucap Luhan.

"Kami pamit." Minseok dan Luhan pamit.

Minseok terus menunduk saat berjalan keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon.

"Baby, Mianhae seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu peegi ke rumah sakit." Ucap Luhan.

"Ani Honey, aku tak apa-apa." Minseok mencoba tersenyum.

"Jangan seperti itu baby, aku tahu kau sedih. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman hiburan untuk mengobati kesedihanmu." Ajak Luhan.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Lirih Minseok.

Setelah keluar dari Rumah sakit, Luhan dan Minseok pun pergi ke taman hiburan terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Minseok sangat terhibur dengan permainan-permainan yang dia mainkan di taman hiburan tersebut. Sejenak Minseok bisa melupakan kesedihan dan kekecewaanya karena dia mual bukan karena mengandung tapi karena keracunan makanan.

Setelah puas bermain semua permainan di taman hiburan, Luhan mencoba satu permainan dimana siapa yang bisa menggendong pasangannya dengan waktu terlama akan mendapatkan hadiah sebuah boneka tupai berukuran Jumbo. Luhan sebenarnya sudah lelah, tapi karena sang isteri terus merengek padanya, akhirnya Luhan menyetujui keinginan isterinya itu.

Permainan dimulai, Luhan adalah satu-satunya pasangan yang menggendong Minseok ala bridal style. Karena yang lainnya lebih memilih menggendong pasangan mereka di belakang punggungnya.

Tiga menit berlalu satu per satu peserta mulai berguguran.

Lima menit berlalu tersisa lima pasangan yang masih bertahan termasuk Xiuhan.

10 menit berlalu tangan Luhan sudah terasa kram, tapi Luhan tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Tinggal satu pasangan lagi yang harus Luhan dan Minseok kalahkan.

12 menit berlalu akhirnya Luhan memenangkan permainan dan memenangkan boneka tupai jumbo yang diinginkan Minseok. Selain itu mereka juga mendapatkan hadiah tambahan berupa ponsel pasangan.

Minseok memijat-mijat tangan Luhan yang kram akibat menggendong Minseok selama 12 menit.

"Honey gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ne baby, gwaenchana. Apa sih yang tidak untukmu. Jika aku harus menggendongmu semalamam juga aku rela asal kau tidak bersedih lagi." Jawab Luhan.

"Gomawo honey, saranghae,.!"

"Nado baby,.! Chu~" Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok.

.

Dua minggu berlalu, Minseok dan Luhan kedatangan tamu yang ingin makan malam di rumah Minseok dan Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan HunLay.

"Ting nong ting nong." Minseok membukakan pintu.

"Eoh Lay Sshi, Sehun Sshi. Ada apa kalian datang kesini malam-malam,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Siapa baby,.!" Teriak Luhan dari dapur.

"Eoh ini Lay dan Sehun datang bertamu honey,.!" Jawab Minseok. lalu mengajak HunLay masuk kedalam rumah Minseok.

"Sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya hyung, tapi isteriku sedang ngidam. Dia ingin memakan masakan hyung."

"Mwo,.! Tapi aku tidak memasak banyak hari ini." Jawab Minseok.

"Tak apa hyung, hanya biarkan isteriku mencicipi sedikit makananmu saja itu sudah cukup." Jawab Sehun.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi bayiku terus berteriak ingin mencoba memakan masakan buatanmu." Lay meringis.

"Haaaahhh.. baiklah. Kajja,.!"

"Eoh lay Shhi, Sehun Sshi,.!" Sapa Luhan.

"Honey, mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama kita". Ucap Minseok.

"Eoh,.!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan suami Minseok.

Xiuhan dan HunLay pun makan bersama.

Minseok hanya bisa membuka mulutnya saat Lay melahap semua Sup ayam ginseng buatan Minseok.

"Eoh, Hyung ini enak sekali,.!" Ucap Lay.

"Kau boleh memakan semuanya jika kau mau." Minseok menelan salivanya.

"Benakah hyung,.?" Tanya Lay.

"Ne,!" Minseok hanya bisa mengigit sumpit miliknya. Begitupun juga Luhan. Kecuali Sehun yang terus menikmati kimchi buatan Minseok.

Akhirnya Xiuhan pun tidak makan malam karena Lay menghabiskan semua makan malam mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan Xiuhan, Lay dan Sehun bertingkah seolah tidak punya salah sama sekali bahkan Lay meminta boneka tupai milik Minseok.

"Hunnie, aku mau boneka itu." Rengek Lay.

"Baby, kenapa kau memalukan sekali. Kau sudah menghabiskan semua makan malam mereka dan sekarang kau menginginkan boneka milik Minseok hyung." Bisik Sehun pada sang isteri.

"Tapi Hunnie, bayi kita terus merengek di dalam sini." Lay mengelus perutnya.

Minseok dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Lay.

"Hyung,.! Bisakah kau menuruti keinginan isteriku. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Bbuing,.!" Sehun melakukan aegyo dihadapa Xiuhan.

'Aigooo,.!' Batin Minseok.

"Ambillah." Ucap Minseok. padahal wajah Minseok saat itu terlihat sangat kesal, sedih dan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Apa kau serius hyung,.?" Tanya Lay.

"Ne, ambillah.!"

Lay sangat bahagia dan langsung membawa boneka Minseok pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesaat setelah Hunlay pulang, Minseok langsung menangis di pelukan Luhan.

"Honey,, B.O.N.E.K.A.K.U...!" Rengek Minseok.

.

Flashback end.

Minseok dan Luhan kini sedang berada di sebuah supermaket, mereka sedang membeli persediaan bulanan mereka.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan selayaknya seorang suami istei normal. (?). bejalan menuju pelengkapan mandi, membeli beberapa sabun mandi, shampoo, dan semua yang dia perlukan untuk merawat tubuhnya juga tubuh suaminya.

Tak lama mereka berpindah ke tempat lain, membeli beberapa bahan makanan mentah, buah buahan dan lainnya.

Namun saat memilih buah, Minseok dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menarik-narik celananya dai bawah.

Minseok mengarahkan matanya ke arah kakinya, dia tekejut saat melihat seorang bayi berumur sekitar 7 bulan sedang menarik-narik celananya dan terus berkata Ma ma ma.

"Ma ma ma." Ucap si bayi sambil menarik celana Minseok. Minseok pun langsung menggendong si bayi.

"Baby, bayi siapa itu.?" Luhan datang dengan sebuah semangka berukuran besar ditangannya, lalu meletakkannya di troli belanjaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu honey, sepertinya dia terlepas dari ibunya." Ucap Minseok.

"Bhaa,.!" Minseok menggoda si bayi.

"Dadada tatatata mama,.!" Cerocos si bayi.

"Aaaaa, kau lucu sekali." Minseok kembali menggoda si bayi sambil menciumi pipinya.

"Kyungie,.. Kyungie,.!" Teriak seseorang yang menghampiri Minseok dan Luhan. Xiuhan pun menoleh ke arah suara.

Xiuhan melihat seorang pasangan sedang berjalan tegesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

"Ough Kyungie.. momi sangat takut, momi pikir kau pergi kemana." Ucap namja yang lebih pendek dari namja satunya lagi.

"Jadi dia bayimu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ne, maafkan aku,.!" Kemudian namja itu mengambil bayi yang di panggil Kyungie dan menggendongnya.

"Ohh hyung, maafkan kami.!" Namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja yang satunya membungkuk.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Untung bayi kalian tidak pergi jauh." Ucap Minseok.

"Ne, kalian harus lebih hati-hati." Tambah Luhan.

"Ne hyung, terimakasih. Ough kenalkan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol Imnida dan Ini Isteriku namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan yang kecil ini bayi kami namanya Park Kyungsoo."

"Kyungie ah,, ayo beri salam pada paman."

"Dadatatata." Ucap Si bayi bernama park Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampuun bayi kalian sangat menggemaskan." Ucap Minseok.

"Oh ya, Xi Luhan Imnida dan ini Isteriku namanya Kim Minseok." Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Minseok.

"Hai kyungie,.!" Minseok memainkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Tatata mama." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eoh hyung, kami harus pamit dulu. hari ini kami ada janji untuk makan malam bersama kakek dan nenek Kyungsoo."

"Ough, baiklah,.!"

"Kyungie Ah,, beri salam pada Paman.!"

"Tatatatatattaa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Xiuhan.

Seketika wajah Minseok menjadi murung setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Baby, gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sedih saat melihat Kyungsoo honey." Minseok mengelus perutnya.

"Baby,..!" Luhan memeluk Minseok.

"Kajja kita pegi membeli seafood." Ucap Minseok.

Xiuhan sedang memilih-milih seafood yang akan meeka beli.

"Oeeeeeehhhkkkkk,.! Ooooeeeeehhhhkkkk,.!" Minseok mual saat mencium bau seafood yang tehampar didalam kotak-kotak besar dihadapannya.

"Baby Gwaenchana,.?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak bisa mencium bau seafood-seafood ini honey." Ucap Minseok.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah membelinya,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ani, kau kan ingin makan sup kerang. Oooooeeeehhhhhkkk,.!" Minseok kembali mual.

"Apa mungkin kali ini bena-benar ada bayi di—"

"Aniyo honey, jangan bekata seperti itu, aku tidak mau kecewa lagi."

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita tidak usah membeli kerang. Aku tidak mau makan sup kerang pedas jika kau tidak suka baunya. Lebih baik membuat makanan lain saja." Luhan mengajak Minseok pergi dari tempat penjualan seafood.

"Honey,, kepalaku pusing,.!" Minseok mengurut-urut kepalanya.

"Baby, mungkin kau kelelahan, kita akhiri saja sesi belanjanya." Luhan memapah Minseok menuju kasir.

"Honey,, aku tidak tahan.!" Minseok pingsan.

.

Dua bulan kemudian.

.  
"Honey,.!" Minseok terus tesenyum pada Luhan.

"Kenapa baby,.!?" Tanya Luhan sang suami.

"Bayi kita ingin mendengar suara Appanya.!" Minseok mengelus perutnya.

"Eoh, benarkah,.?" Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut Minseok.

"Anyeong anakku, ini Appa.!" Bisik Luhan.

"Honey, dia menjawab salammu, dia bilang anyeong Appa.!" Minseok mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Jongmallyeo,.?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perut Minseok yang masih rata. "Lalu apa lagi yang dia katakan."

"Dia bilang sepertinya dia lebih tampan darimu." Ucap Minseok.

"Aishhh, masih didalam perut saja sudah berkata seperti itu."

"Baiklah baiklah, appa rela jika kau lebih tampan dari Appa." Bisik Luhan di perut Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum mendengar Luhan berbicara pada perutnya.

"Honey, dia bertanya padamu,."

"Bertanya apa baby,.?"

"Dia bertanya apa nama yang akan diberikan olehmu padanya."

"Eoh,, nama,.? Bagaimana kalau—Xi LuXiu,.?"

"Ani, dia tidak menyukainya." Kata Minseok.

"Hmmm.." Luhan berpikir sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke dagu.

"Bagaimana kalau Mark,.?"

.

.  
END

Bottom of Form


End file.
